civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultima X (CTP2)
Ultima X is a scenario based on a role-playing game (RPG) called Ultima that has been around since 1985 and was adapted for use in Call to Power II in 2001. It can be downloaded from Apolyton or WePlayCiv. Introduction This scenario is set in a fantasy based world containing magic, dragons, goblins, wizards, witches, and other fantastic creatures such as the griffin and the giant octopus. The scenario only uses a couple of custom units; all of them were developed by Activision. The game does not come with dragon, goblin, bat or wolf sprites; they have to be added later by editing the correct game files. The game only renamed Hoplites into Guards, Alexander into Avatar, Blue Legion into Lord British and a few other changes. The scenario does not have any set years for its turns. Each turn represents 3 months and is named after a season (Spring, Summer, etc.) without any year. The part of the world that is worth knowing covers the entire Britannia archipelago. Eight nations of similar size, histories, and similar ages (levels of technology) are competing for dominance of the Britannia archipelago. Each has only a few thousand units of gold and a sprinkling of units. There is a large cluster of Paladin units approaching the Bards' southernmost city, and the Paladins are positioned to conquer it in a few turns. But other than this most other units on the map are evenly spread around it. Advances and Wonders All civilizations in this scenario have a similar level of technology. Only one civilization (the Pirates) has discovered Slave Labor. Theology and Hull Making are other technologies that could be shared if you're trying to trade technologies. The least of the eight civilizations are the Druids and they have not discovered Hull Making, Slave Labor, or Theology. Another technology that some are working on is Iron Working, and so far no civilization has discovered it yet. Towards the end of the game great strides in technology can be made. Future technologies are possible but difficult to discover. In general terms the technology is set at Pre-Renaissance era with the exception of some civilizations having discovered Hull Making or Theology. Wonders of the world are nowhere near as readily available as in the standard game. There are 10 wonders in the game that are renamed versions of the ones in the standard game. List of Advances * Stone Working * Masonry * Concrete * Feudalism * Agricultural Revolution * Tool Making * Bronze Working * Iron Working * Shipbuilding * Hull Making * Ocean Faring * Agriculture * Slave Labor * Ballistics * Horse Riding * Alchemy * Trade * Banking * Geometry * Optics * Religion * Drama * Philosophy * Theology * Writing * Jurisprudence * Monarchy * Bureaucracy * Classical Education * Cannon Making Custom Advances * Domestication (Gives Wolf and Bat units) * Green People Lore (Gives Goblin, Troll, and Orc units) * Dragon Lore (Gives Dragon and Griffin units) * Sea Monster Lore (Gives Giant Squid unit) Pollution When beginning the game none of the civilizations are polluting the map. Pollution from production is usually threatened if and occurring only after you discover Industrial revolution and have begun building Factories. Diplomacy In this scenario you are meant to play as the Bards led by Lord British. All of the other civilizations begin at war with you. Your goal is to achieve a Bloodlust Victory (Conquest Victory). At low levels of difficulty it is possible to sign ceasefire agreements with other players so you can try to prepare for your plans to conquer all the areas on the map. Also other civilizations are more likely to exchange ambassadors and technology at lower levels of difficulty. Trade Routes The rules of the scenario can still allow for the production of caravans and the establishment of trade routes. Due to the war that is in progress when you start the scenario its advisable to sign cease fire agreements. If you wish to get your civilization to earn gold from International Trade. Otherwise you will still need to build caravans if you are only interested in domestic trade. Civilizations Eight types of character classes have created civilizations based on some large city states and nearby places of some notability. Bards The Bards are led by Lord British. * The capital is Lord British Castle. Historically at one time in the past this was the capital for the whole map. The civilization was originally known as the Kingdom of Britainnia, and its people Britiannians. The capital has a wonder called "Castle of Lord British" which is a based on the Forbidden city wonder from the standard game. A unique unit can be found in this city at the start of the game called Lord British. * There is also another important center at the city of Britain just to the south of the Lord British Castle. This city has "the way of the Avatar" which is a based on the Appian way from the standard game. A unique unit can be found in this city at the start of the game called the Avatar. * There are a few other cities nearby that are under control of the bards. Full List of Cities * Britain 8 - has The Appian Way * Lord British Castle 4 - has the Forbidden City * Cove 4 * Paws 4 * Shrine of Compassion 4 * Dungeon Despise 3 * North Brittany 4 * East Brittany 3 * West Brittany 3 * Stonegate 3 Hints Their color is blue and cities have Greek names if an AI is in charge. This civilization begins at war with every other civilization on the game map. The Bards will need to sign a ceasefire with some of the civilizations in order to build up their armed forces to prepare to launch a counterattack. Other civilizations have large armies near the borders of the Bards which outnumber the bards. They are prepared to strike lightly defended cities. The technology of the bards matches every one else with the exception of not having discovered Slave Labor or Theology, and they are researching Iron Working. Paladins The Paladins are led by Dupre. * The city of Trinsic is the capital and it contains a wonder called the Great Wall of Trinsic. It is based on the Great Wall wonder from the standard game. The Paladins value the virtue of honor. Their color is orange and new cities will have American names if an AI is in charge. Full list of Cities * Trinsic 6 - has the "Great Wall of Trinsic" * Serpent's Hold 4 * Shrine of Honor 3 * Isle of Deeds Harbor 4 * North Gate 4 * South Gate 4 * Dungeon Destard 3 * Hero's Hole 3 * Cape of Heroes 3 Hints Your forces are approaching the Bard cities from the south and will complete their objectives unless you sign a ceasefire with the bards. The Paladins have most technology except Slave Labor and Theology. Tinkers The Tinkers are led by Julia. Their color is green and new cities will have Scottish names if an AI is in charge. The Tinkers value the virtue of sacrifice. Their territory is filled with many deserts and most of their cities are small in population. Full List of Cities * Minoc 6 - has the "Artist's Guild" * Port of Minoc 4 * Dungeon Covetous 2 * Swamp Cave 3 * Bloody Plains 3 * Vesper 5 * Shrine of Sacrifice 2 * The Drylands 2 * Ant Mounds 2 Druids The Druids are led by Jaana and they are the least technologically advanced with 3 technologies not being known that other civilizations also possess. The Druids are a civilization that value justice. Their color is pink and new cities will have Irish names if an AI is in charge. Full List of Cities * Yew 6 - has the "High Court of Justice" * Empath Abbey 4 * Shrine of Justice 3 * Dungeon Wrong 3 * East Yew dock 3 * The high steppes 3 * Malthis mine 4 * Spider cave 3 * Deep forest camp 3 * West bank 3 * East bank 3 * Serpent Spine tower 2 * Lost river bay 3 Rangers The Rangers are led by Shamino. The Rangers are a civilization that value spirituality and are the first to have discovered Theology. Their color is purple and new cities will have English names if an AI is in charge. Full List of Cities * Skara Brae 6 - has the "Temple of Spirituality" * Skara Docks 3 * Spiritwood 3 * Dungeon Shame 3 * North Skara 3 * Spiritual Retreat 3 * Cyclop Cave 3 New cities if you are using the Editor * N.Spiritwood 0 * S.Spiritwood 0 Fighters The Fighters are led by Geoffrey. The Fighters value the virtue of valor. Full List of Cities * Jhelom 6 * Port of Valorian Isles 4 * Shrine of Valor 4 * Heftimus Cave 3 * Mandrake Swamp 3 Mages The Mages are led by Mariah. The Mages value the virtue of honesty. Despite having the Galileo's Telescope wonder this civilization has not discovered Optics. Full List of Cities * Moonglow 6 - has the "Observatory of Moonglow" * Lycaeum 5 - has the "Temple of Lycaeum" * Dungeon Deceit 3 * Shrine of Honesty 3 * Hermits Home 3 * Port of Verity Isles 4 * Tip of Dagger Isle 4 Pirates The Pirates are led by Blackthorne. The Pirates occupy all the small islands in the southeastern quadrant of the map. Their color is brown and new cities will have French names if an AI is in charge. This is the only civilization that has discovered Slave Labor. Full List of Cities * Buccaneers Den 5 - has "Blackthorne's Booty" * Buccaneers Port 3 * Buccaneers Cave 3 * Spektran Castle 3 * New Magincia 7 * Terfin 4 * Port of Terfin 3 * Ruins of Blackthorne Castle 3 * Sutek Castle 2 * Temple of the Codex 3 - has the "Codex of Ultimate Wisdom" * Pier of Avatar Isle 3 * Shrine of Humility 3 * Dungeon Hythloth 3 * Fens of the Dead 3 Category:Scenarios (CTP2)